Only you, my little soft serve
by Jauney boy
Summary: Neo comes home to cope with loss. Gelato angst.
1. Chapter 1

Neo walked into the warehouse, her temporary house. The only thing keeping her happy was the fact she could end this night. She walked up the stairs slowly, the somber was clear with her each step. Despite the bright atmoshpere she tend to give off with her childish behavior and multicoloured hair, she couldn't feel any more dull.

Making it to the top, she walked among doors until she stopped in front of one specific one. In the past it held no significance, considering she's actually never been inside, but due to recent events... She looked at the dark metal door and felt cold inside. Especially after reading the name planted on said door.

Was she finally allowed in? What difference did it make? Would she find anything to console her loss? Or would it be disrespectful to her father? To trespass into the office she was never allowed inside of, ever since her childhood?

She wanted so badly to just turn the handle, step inside and see if there was really any significant secret she always thought there was. Whatever Roman could've been hiding from her after all these years tended to creep into her mind occasionally. She just pressed her hand flatly on the surface, but somehow that caused a rush of tears to flow from her eyes and she had to choke back a sob. She had to stay strong, he always told her that... Even when she wanted to die sometimes.

 _"Neo!" She heard her name being called. She was gripping onto the parasol handle for all life's sake while swirling around madly in the air. Her motto was always to never have her enemies have a chance to hear her voice, a philosophy she called it. But she was on the brink of death, and the fact a 15 year old managed to have bested her filled her with rage and defeat. She had to say something... Anything to let him know she was ok._

 _"Daddy!" That's all she could've said. Hoping Roman heard, but he just turned away. Neo's vision was blurred from the constant spinning and thrashing but she never lost sight of the ship in the air. She could only make out Roman beating the kid with his cane, she was glad he was able to have got her down for this moment. Nero smiled, hopefully she could land safely and meet with the others, maybe the plan didn't go all the way but it still went._

She removed her hand from the door and started walking the familiar path to her room... Their room. It was so hard to forget it but the memories kept coming back, and it could've been the worst memory of her whole life.

 _It happened so fast, in a flash he was there but the other... Her love, her father was gone. The only thing in the world that she cared for with heart, and the only thing that cared back. She saw Ruby kill the Griffon and jump off the crashing ship. It was hopeless now, there was no chance he'd come back._

 _"D-daddy..?" She whimpered out, falling gently to a rooftop. She just stood there, dropping her weapon and shortly fell to her knees afterwards. She never cried so badly, she did express these kind of emotions, but only with... Him. And the worse part was that he wasn't here this time to hug her, kiss her, and tell her it'll be alright. In fact, he'll never be here ever again._

She opened the door to see the room she used to share, it was so obviously symmetric. One half was dark orange with his belongings, and the other was pink and brown. It was the smallest bedroom she could imagine, just enough space for a full sized bed, some clothing drawers on each side of the bed, and a bathroom. She kicked off her boots, slipped out of her jacket, and placed her parasol back on top of her drawer. Sitting on the bed, she just looked down. This is it, this is her ultimate loss. Roman was her only love, her only father, the one thing in the world that found her special and loved her with all his heart.

And now he's gone.

There's no chance in hell the rest of the team will be there for her. Even whilst on the same side, following the same plan, they were abusive and horrible people. Cinder only cared about gaining power without concern for others, Mercury was a self centered bully that would even secretly hurt Neo when nobody was looking just because Roman was in jail, and Emerald only acted nice to appease others but never felt genuine concern for an individual.

Neo was alone, forever.

But at least she had the last initiative, what Roman told her so many years back what to do when this exact problem would happen. She turned to his side of the bed, the side he always slept so peacefully while they cuddled. He was always the first to pass out, which always made her smile. And sometimes, when he was completely asleep, she would peck his lips with a giggle and nuzzle into his chest, going to sleep.

Those moments will never happen again, Neo is going to sleep alone and cold forever.

Crawling on the bed, she reached over to his nightstand to open the small drawer, they each had their own for personal and secret items. But now was the time for Neo to see his 'Biggest legacy' he always called it. Normally she would never do this, she was a black hearted criminal but had Roman's respect. Opening the drawer she looked inside... And all there was was just a little key.

But as she picked it up, she noticed it had a tag tied around it

To:Neo

From:Roman (Don't take until I'm gone)

She didn't know what to do with it, all this hidden excitement for a key? She wasn't mad, just dissapointed. But Roman was gone, she had to acknowledge the life he used to have, the one he had with her.

Maybe it was for the door to his office?

That's it! Neo thought, after his passing she was finally allowed to enter his office. She smiled, Neo never thought, even in death, she would be allowed in after all her days with Roman.

She got up from the bed, key in hand, and made way to the door grinning. Maybe it's one last final gift? Or it could be all his true feelings for her somehow. Pushing the key into the lock, she opened the door the vast mystery she only dreamt about.

The whole floor was carpet, a light brown to contradict the cold metal the warehouse was full of, There was a fairly large desk with some items on top, pencils, paper,a computer, and some... Pictures? Neo was confused, Roman was never fond of photos, Wheather taking them or being in them, he hated it whenever she pulled out the camera on her scroll to capture a happy moment.

Aside from that, there wasn't much. Some cabinets by the walls, a couch, and his desk. But from another person's view, they'd think it'd be the study of a very busy man. Which just confused Neo more, he wasn't that kind of busy man. He had no point in making documents or organizing things, and she might never know the answer why...

She shook her head. No. She wasn't going to think back anymore, this was the only chance to somehow have contact with her father and wasn't going to question or argue.

In front of the desk, was a big leather chair with wheels. She walked over slowly to the other side of the desk and pulled the chair out to sit on. But as she did, she caught his scent. The only one he carried everywhere, the one she always recognized. The area a smelt like gunpowder, cologne, and cigars. Although it wasn't the pleasant of smells, it was still his, and she loved it.

As she sat down, Neo looked at the side of the picture frame that actually showed the photo, when she saw it though, she almost cried.

It was a photo of them, together when she was just a kid. Roman was hugging Neo on his lap and they were both smiling, it must've been at some different place because she couldn't recognize the room. He looked so young, before his hair had it's unique curl, before he wore his hat or white coat. Just him in a black shirt hugging his daughter.

Neo didn't even remember this moment but still felt sad nostalgia, she remembered how peaceful her youth was with Roman. He was such a nice, caring, young father, whom always loved and protected his only baby girl. He used to feed her, walk with her, sing to her, and not once could she remember a moment when they never shared the same bed to sleep in. As a matter of fact, not once in Neo's life had she not slept without Roman holding her close.

And now she'll always sleep alone.

She had to pry her eyes away from the picture, it was just too much. She looked around the rest of the desk to see if there was anything, the only thing left that seemed to have her name on it was just his desk drawer. She pulled it open and like his nightstand, there was only one item. It was a black clasp envelope with his symbol drawn on. She picked it up and noticed it had some weight, like there was a little blockinside. She opened it up and poured the contents onto the the desk top, there was a small piece of paper and what looked like a case for a scroll ship.

She grabbed the paper and flipped it around to see any writing, and there was. It was a letter He wrote for her only.

"Neo, if you've found this I'm most likely not in this world anymore and you're probably alone. I made this package for you so you don't have to face it alone, I want you to always keep these items because they're the last of what I can give to you. While making this, you're just a little kid on my couch, right now I can hear your giggles. But while you're reading this, I know you've grown into a beautiful woman I've always known you could be. I'm only making this for you at an early age because I have no idea when I'll actually die. My only regret in life is the fact that you to read this, meaning that I'm gone for good and you're alone. I don't have much to say here because I know when you grow up I would have raised you right and told you how much I love you. I don't know how long it'll be, or if I even need to make this in the first place, but I hope you're doing well while reading this. But just don't break down with the loss of my life, I'll always be with you, in heart, spirit, always.

I love you Neo, and I'll do my damn best to be your dad. And as for the scroll chip, I recommend playing that when you're alone in our room.

Neo was in tears, after reading what could be her only and last connection with her father. It was his final will and testement and made just for her. She folded the letter, placed it back into the envelope along with the box, and got up from the chair. Maybe she'll come back but not any time soon, she made way back their room with her heart still sore but also feeling suspense. What information could this chip contain? What was the final thing he left her?

She was sitting back on her spot of the bed, after placing the envelope into her own nightstand and inserted the chip into her scroll.

This was it. His last message for her.

* * *

 **You'll all get to see what the message it next update. It'll be a very small short one compared to this one.**


	2. Her epiphany

As Neo inserted the chip into her scroll, her mind was a brainstorming mess of curiosity. What could this be? She was about to have her last contact with her father, the only man she loved, was giving her a gift. Would this make her sad because she never told him how she felt? Angry because he had a secret he could never confess? Or happy because he's finally telling her his final will and testement?

What's the chip even for? Kind of an old fashioned thing, but it was before her time, so probably what he had at the moment. It could be an audio message, or a video he made just for her, or maybe just one simple picture. While pondering, the scroll was done downloading all the information the chip contained. Neo clicked on it to see whatever it could be. Conclusively, the suspense could end.

It was a video. There were no visuals, just a black screen. So it was an audio message.

 _"This is for you baby girl, and only you."_ Roman's voice was heard, sounding so young and more full of life than he used to be before meeting Cinder.

Upon hearing him, she was surprised, her heart was thumping already. Even after viewing his death, and knowing he was gone, he was still talking to her.

He cleared his throat, and hummed a bit? What was it...?

 _"Only you, can make this world seem right._

 _Only you, can make the darkness bright._

 _Only you, and you alone... Can thrill me like you do, and fill my heart with love, for only you.._

 _"Only you, can make this change in me, for it's true you are my destiny._

 _When you hold my hand, I understand, the magic that you do. You're my dream come true, my one and only you._

 _Only you, can make this change in me, for it's true, you are my destiny._

 _When you hold my hand, I understand, the magic that you do. You're my dream come true, my one._

 _And only you..._

 _I love you Neo, and I always will. No matter how many days it's been since I left, I'll always be watching you. I'm always going to be by your side, you're my perfect daughter. I just hope I did a good job as a father, because you're the only thing keeping me have at least some faith in this world. Hopefully when you hear my voice, you've grown into the beautiful young girl I tried to raise you as._

She sat there, expressionless, no sign of emotion. All these years that passed and that was all he had to give her.

Roman Torchwick, the gentleman criminal and mastermind of organized crime in all of Vale, couldn't be a better father than she could ever ask for. He was a wanted man that wasn't afraid to kill, and he also couldn't make Neo Politan the happiest she's ever been in her life.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to be strong, for him. Even if he wasn't there or anywhere anymore, he was still watching. She took out the chip and placed it into her nightstand, she's never going to lose it.

After putting her scroll into her pocket, she turned to his side of the room... Or used to be his. She wondered to the top of his dresser to see all his items he left behind before leaving on a job, couple cigars, spare leather gloves. But the things that caught her mind were his spare hat and cane. He couldn't afford repairs so direct replicas were the next best choice. She got off the bed to go ever those items... His trademark weapon and apparel, just sitting there.

Sucking up any tears or sobs, she placed the hat on her head and looked up into the large mirror above the dresser to see herself. Neo smiled, she was wearing her dad's hat like she used to as a kid whenever they played at home. But she wondered... A new idea came to her mind. Roman's work was not finished yet, everything apart of the plan was unfulfilled. He wasn't as young as he used to be, but he certainly wasn't old enough yet to retire. He would need somebody to fill his shoes, complete the Torchwick legacy, and somebody to make him proud. Who else but his only kin?

With a determined look on her face, she decided to change a little. Neo closed her eyes, and as they opened, she saw they were green... Just like his. She grabbed his cane and held it proudly, while changing her entire hair colour orange. This feeling... It was amazing. Neo's hand made a dash straight to his eyeliner and she pulled it out, precisely using the curler on her eyelashes on her left eye... But just that eye only.

She looked back into the mirror to she what's she's done so far, it was fantastic. She could finally be the heir to all that Roman Torchwick left behind, she was now ready to do everything in his name.

"Daddy... I know I won't be able to hear or see you again, but I know you're watching me right now, I know you're listening to everything I'm saying. And I'm ready, I know I am. I'm going to do this for you, for us and everything we used to do together."

Neo only spoke to the image in front of her, the person she was and was never going to leave. But all she said was intended to her dear partner, her father, and her lover. She walked out the room after seeing a message from Cinder saying the plan was a success, and something along the lines that she and her dad were no longer needed. Which was fine by Neo, because she now had a new path to follow.

She left the warehouse, it was no doubt going to be a base of operations but it was still her home that she'll visit often. But as she walked out to whatever called out to her, she was also walking away from Neo Politan forever.

She is now Neo Torchwick, and was ready to finish what Roman started.


End file.
